¡tarea para sábado!
by kitsune girl yuki
Summary: spiritshipping ! .Johan y Judai tienen que hacer un informe e ir a un museo, para después ir a la biblioteca pero en el camino pueden descubrir cierto sentimiento el uno por el otro. Mi primer fic ! denle una oportunidad , porfa x3


Hola ! bueno soy kitsune girl yuki y bueno... soy nueva aquí en esta página hací que no me conocen xc . Esta es mi primera historia spiritshiping y tambien la primera que publico , pero aseguro que no será la única pues tengo muchas ideas (anotadas en un cuaderno xB) pero como esta es la primera que escribo y publico nose si les gustará ,además que aún estoy aprendiendo a redactar por lo que les pido que le den una oportunidad a este one shot T.T y si tengo faltas de ortografía que por favor me las digan para ir mejorando ,tambien se aceptan críticas, okey mejor no les quito más tiempo .

**Nada** de yugioh gx me pertenece ,solo esta historia que salió de mi cabeza.

y unos datos extra :

- holaaa- : diálogos

_"holaaa" _:pensamientos

**¡Tarea para sábado !**

Era sábado ,el sol estaba alto pero no quemaba , los pájaros cantaban ... , era un día perfecto para ¿¡hacer tarea! O.O? .Bueno , esa es la suerte que les tocó a Johan y a Judai .

-ne Johan , porque tenemos que ir ? ¬¬ - dijo Judai a Johan mientras hivan caminando por la calle.

Ese día tenían que ir al museo para elegir algo del cual hacer un informe completo y como ya sabían que el museo no les daría informacíon útil tenían claro que después irían a la biblioteca para terminar el ya dicho informe que les mando a hacer su profesor de historia .

-Ya te lo dije - decía Johan con un suspiro -si no hubíeramos llegado tarde a la clase a parte de quedarnos dormidos no estaríamos en esto-

-No podemos hacerlo otro día? , es sábado ! "_y como no quedarse dormido en esa aburrida clase"_- Se quejó Judai - no quiero ir al museo ni menos ir a la biblioteca ! -dijo haciendo un puchero mirando a su acompañante mientras ya divisaban a lo lejos la construcción que se supone era su primer destino.

Johan desvió rapidamente su mirada para que Judai no viera su sonrojo ya que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la carita que había hecho el castaño ,la verdad es que no era la primera vez que le pasaba , nop, le pasaba seguido cuando estaba junto a Judai , se sonrojaba fácilmente , se quedaba mirando a Judai largo tiempo (claro que sin que este se diera cuenta ), se sentía muy feliz cuando le sacaba una sonrisa , y sentía rabia (lo que muchos llamarían celos ) cuando alguien estaba muy cerca de su tiempo supo que era amor , si, se había enamorado de Judai, su mejor amigo, pero no podía decírselo por lo menos no ahora (aunque cabe decir que ya lo había intentado muchas veces sin buenos resultados ya que casi siempre terminaban con él cambiando de tema al no atreverse), solamente guardo sus sentimientos esperando el momento exacto para decirle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo .

Llegaron al museo y entraron antes pagando sus entradas y se adentraron en la construcción que ciertamente no era muy grande por lo que no habían muchas opciones de las cuales escoger, algunos fósiles y otras pocas pinturas y objetos antiguos.

Se decidieron por hacer el informe de un collar antiguo (que estaba detrás de un vidrio en una vitrina) que se supone perteneció a un faraón hace miles de años y digamos que la información que estaba escrita al lado del objeto no sirvió de mucho , pero , algo es algo ¿no?.

Johan no esperó mucho y sacó de su bolsillo una libreta y un lápiz (que era lo suficientemente pequeño como para llevarlo junto a la libreta) y empezó a escribir la poco útil información que daba el museo.

Cuando Johan empezó a escribir Judai se quedó viendo al peliesmeralda (quien ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado ) y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas que siempre que los veía quedaba atontado y su corazón se aceleraba,sin contar que se sentía extraño cuando él le sonreía , no sabía la razón de esto pero ya tenía sus sospechas de lo que sentía que era se supone el sentimiento más bonito : el amor .Pero se negaba a aceptarlo por miedo a que Johan lo rechazara y lo despreciara , arruinando hací su amistad , no ,no quería eso por lo tanto se decidió a guardar lo que sentía .

Al momento Judai vió que Johan guardaba la libreta y el lapiz en su bolsillo al terminar de escribir, y no se dió cuenta cuando Johan lo miró y apenas tuvo tiempo para desviar la mirada y darse vuelta , dando la espalda al ojiesmeralda así evitando que Johan viera aquel tono rosado que estaba en sus mejillas.

- va-vallamos a la bibl-biblioteca para terminar el informe - tartamudeó el ojicastaño nervioso rápidamente- _"rayos Judai! no tartamudes , te puede descubrir, haver , relajado relajado ." -_se regañaba el castaño mentalmente y se relajaba.

- S-si , vayámonos ya - dijo Johan tambien nervioso pues pudo ver en un pequeño momento como Judai tenía un sonrojo antes de que se diera la vualta - _"él se sonrojó , puede que ... , no , Johan no te iluciones , seguramente ese sonrojo no fue por ti , cierto?_ , _arggg cálmate_." - se decía cierto muchacho de cabello esmeralda.

Ambos salieron del museo caminando en silencio y lo mismo pasó de camino a la biblioteca en que de vez en cuando se miraban y desviaban la mirada y cada uno se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la biblioteca y entrar en aquella construcción (que por cierto era de entrada gratis ) se hablaron por primera vez en el transcurso del viaje del museo hasta la biblioteca.

-Donde buscamos ? - dijo Judai sin mirar a Johan y ver muchos libros en estantes en frente de él.

-Creo que por aquí , sígueme- dijo Johan tambien sin mirar a Judai y tomó una dirección entre las estanterías llenas de libros en las que tal vez estaba el libro que necesitaron en aquel momento con Judai siguiéndolo.

Johan vió un libro de un estante, el muchacho de cabello esmeralda sacó el libro del estante y lo revisó para ver si no se había equivocado y asegurarse , vió que era el correcto y se lo pasó a Judai , quien al verlo cabeceó y se dirigieron a un lugar apartado para no ser molestados y terminar el trabajo rápido y aunque lo negaran ambos hivan muy nerviosos pues estarían solos pero en cierto modo les agradaba mucho aquella idea . Caminaban tranquilos y encontraron el lugar perfecto, el lugar más alejado , en una esquina, en donde había un mesa y 2 sillas una al lado de la otra . Se sentaron cada uno en unas sillas que habían allí ,se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Judai puso el libro y Johan su libretra y lapiz sobre la mesa y empezaron a trbajar rápidamente y en silencio con sus corazones palpitando fuertemente , pero que digamos no se concentraban mucho porque estaban pensando más en el otro que en su informe.

**tack!**

El silencio fue roto cuando se cayó el lápiz de Johan entre al 2 sillas y ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo y ...

ouch! _ dijeron al unísono , habían chocado sus cabezas al tratar de recoger el lápiz y estaban cada uno sobándose su cabeza en donde se habían golpeado .

-Gomen _ se disculpó Judai mirando a Johan.

-yo tambien lo siento, además a mí se me cayó el lápiz - respondió Johan tambien mirando a su amigo.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos , un tono rosado oscuro se puso en las mejillas de ambos, y el corazón de cada uno palpitaba cada vez más fuerte . Johan se acercó a Judai lentamente, y Judai a su vez hizo lo mismo, sentían el aliento del otro y cada vez sus labios estaban más cerca hasta que aquella distancia fue de cero .Johan besó a Judai dulcemente y Judai le correspondió y por falta de aire se separaron , cada uno con un rubor fuerte , se quedaron mirando otro rato y todo a su alrededor desaspareció .

-Te amo - dijo Johan sin dejar de ver a Judai a los ojos

Judai no pudo menos que sonreir y besar a Johan en la mejilla ,probocando que su sonrojo aumentara - Yo tambien .

y hací se quedaron largo rato , habían revelado sus sentimientos y eran correspondidos , ambos muchachos se sintieron muy felices y no necesitaban muchas palabras parsa expresarlo , sabían lo que el otro pensaba al mirarlo a los ojos.

FIN

n/t: Les gustó ? (espero que sí). Bueno como ya escribí arriba , este es mi primer fic y pienso que no será el último .Como recién estoy empezando a escribir la verdad es que me cuesta un poco pero iré mejorando ,lo prometo! x3 .

Tengo en mente un proyecto , es un fic largo que pienso hacer ,de spiritshipping XD,pero tambien habrá idolshipping . Escribiré de que se trata para que den su opinión :

nombre : Todos tenemos secretos

rango: T (contendrá algo de violencia xd)

géneros : romance , supernatural , comedia, yaoi XD Johan x Judai

resumen: Judai , un espíritu del bosque que en su forma animal es salvado por Johan - un humano- que al encontrar a Judai inconsiente en medio del bosque (por cansancio al ser perseguido por unos seres de las sombras) se lo lleva a su casa que también es una tienda y especie de caffe que está pasando por una crisis a la falta de personal y un bajo número de clientes , pero eso no impide que Johan lo cure y le dé refugio . Judai al estar completamente recuperado y ver el estado en el que estaba el muchacho que lo salvó con su familia , deciede transformarse en su forma humana y como agradecimiento trabajar un tiempo en la tienda Anderson para devolverles el favor .Y así comienza la historia ya que tanto Johan como judai se sienten atraídos, pero aún hay muchos secretos por desvelar , como quienes eran los que perseguían a Judai?, Qué querían ? , Cúal es el aura que rodea a Johan ?, qué significa? y muchas más , que se irán respondiendo poco a poco .

¿ Qué les parece ? OwO , este fic tiene oportunidad ?

dejen review para saber sus opiniones , Onegai ! X3


End file.
